Percy Jackson's A Girl?
by The Girl Who Laughed
Summary: It's all in the tital. The prophecy calls for a child of the big three who turns 21. Well Ms. Percy Jackson's 16. And what happens if after she defeats the minotaur she meets Luke? Will new things stir up? Or will fate take it's course? R&R! This one isn't the normal FemPercy.
1. Chapter 1:The Truth Reveald An Blue Eyes

**Many times I have seen a female Percy fanfic so, I decided to write one. Well, here goes something. Percy is 16 and the prophecy is at age 21**

Chapter One: The Truth Revealed And Blue Eyes

Percy POV:

Today my school had a field trip to the Metropolitan of Art and Grover and I were walking up the steps when I heard a voice in my head say _"Everything is about to change Percy" _I must've had a freaked out look on my face because Grover asked me if I was alright and I shook off the question.

We walked into the museum and Mr. Brunner our instructor was already waiting for us. _Oh crap _I thought _we're toast._ Mrs. Dodds was glaring at me, well, that was her normal facial expression but still it freaks me out. Mr. Brunner led us to the big three god statues and started talking.

"These are the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades" He pointed to each of them while spoken "Each had the father of Kronos the titian." This time he pointed to a plac. "Eventually the brothers overthrew their father and cut him into pieces and put him into the depths of tartus. Now, sometimes the gods would come to earth and what's the term-"

"Huck up?" Grover interrupted

"Thank you, Grover" He chuckled "Now, does anyone know the term for their children? Anybody?"

"How about you Ms. Jackson?"

"What Mr. Brunner?" I took out my headphones

"What is the name of the child born of god and human?" He asked patiently

"A demigod or more commongly half-blood." I responded. See, I wasn't a nerd but that's mainly because of my dislexia. I can learn things and pick them up it's just they might not stick. Also, when I was drawn to greek mythology when I was smaller. Mr. Brunner looked impressed.

"Can you name a demigod Ms. Jackson? Here's a hint; you and he have a lot in commen." He asked me. This was probably the extent of my knowlage.

"Um, let me think." I looked over at one of the museum's things and the letters rearranged and I read 'Perseus Defeats The Minotaur'. "Perseus?"

"Correct." With that Mr. Brunner turned away and went on and Mrs. Dodds turned to me.

"Percy Jackson, we need to talk." I nodded and followed her. This is when I decided to turn off my Ipod ultimately since I was probably going to get canned for it.

"Listen if this is for the music I'm really sorry see-" She cut me off and I looked around and he was on top of the huge building structure.

"Where is it? Where is it? Give it to me!" With that she turned into a lethery bat-like thing and scouped me up and continued saying "Where is it give it to me!" At that very moment and Grover walked -no that's not right more like ran- in.

"Put her down or I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" threatnd. Mrs. Dodds aka the Thing snarled and flew away. Then turned to Grover and said "She has to go to camp there is no other place heaven of hell that is safe for her." Gover nodded. "Percy, take this pen only use it in the most desperate of situations, it can be deadly."

"This is a pen." I held the pen up for the crazy old coot to see. He didn't budge from the whole 'this pen is deadly thing'. "This is a pen." I repeated and Grover pulled me out the door as I was saying "Dude, this is a pen!"

"Perc, I need you to not look at anyone." Grover said as I stared to look at a cute guy. "Hey!" He snapped his fingers "Okay we're gonna take you to your mom so that way he can take us to the Camp." He pulled me in and out of the crowd.

"Hey, what's this camp you keep talking about?" I asked when he was finally done.

"You'll see." Was all he said. With that I led him drag me in and out of crowds until we were in Gabe place. We went up the stairs (all twelve flights) practically running. "Ms. Jackson!" Grover called out and I could see her ironing.

"Percy." My Mom's voice was heartbreaking when she came over and hugged me. To anyone normally I would've pushed away but, the was my mom.

"Ms. Jackson we have to take Percy to Camp." Gover said ergently. "We need to leave like, now." She nodded.

"Just let me go get my coat." And she left.

And thru this brilliance Gabe decided to say: "Ay, Sally get me a couple of beers."

"Go get it yourself, pig. I mean, show some respect that's my mother." I said to his surprise.

"Hey." He said getting up and making Grover have a mad look "This is my house" He grabbed my hair and held me against the nearest wall. "And you respect me." My mom was in the background and flinched. So did I. But, that was only because of how much his breath stank I almost gagged.

"Lets go Percy." Grover and my Mom said in union. With that we were on our way. Along the forever drive my mom told of my father. That's when she decided to tell me that my father is Poseidon. Yes, Poseidon. Storm Bringer, Earth Quaker and Lord of the Sea. I was quite shocked but not surprised. And when my Mom stopped talking Grover told me of Camp. How it was a Camp for children born of gods, like me. He also said of how he was sent to protect me. That's when he stopped leaving a thousand questions spinning in my mind. I kept all of them to myself. My Mom started talking about my Dad again.

"When did he leave?" I asked. She looked at me with confusion "When did he leave us?" I clarified.

"When you started walking so at 7 months. Percy, look at me." She only said that because I started to look away "Leaving you was probably the hardest thing you ever had to do. Percy he loved you." I looked her dead in the eye then, only, to see if she was lying. That would be the only thing that would save the pang of guilt I would feel for calling my Dad all of those bad names growing up.

Grover interrupted the moment. "Is it just me or is it raining cows?" He asked right before the car flipped over. "Percy lets move! Camp is really close." He said as soon as the car stopped moving. Mom and I jumped out of the car and we started sprinting. No, that's not truthful. Truthfully, we were running fo our lives. We went over a sign that read Camp Half Blood. Grover and I ran thru the sign when mom is pulled back by a force that wouldn't let her in.

"C'mon lets go!" I said pulling her arm.

"Percy I can't go in I'm not like you!" And with those words Mom had lifted up by a minotaur. Wait- I'm seeing a minotaur! I should be on medication for this!

"Hey!" I walked up to the minotaur "Put. My. Mother. Down." But I was too late he had already crushed her into a gold-colored shower of shimmer. I looked at Grover in full rage mode, that means my eyes were probably electric green instead of emerald.

"Click the pen! Click the pen that Mr. Brunner gave you!"

I clicked it and it became a full fledged sword. I let out a small whoa and Grover, well he charged at the minotaur only to hit a tree and became unconsious. Okay, just you and me. He charged at me and I rolled out of the way. Mr. Minotaur wasn't so lucky. His horn got stuck in the tree that was right next to me and he had to pull it out. That's when I used my powers. I use the lighter in my pocket and put it in my hand so I had a fireball in my hand. I expanded it so he was on fire, then, pulled the horn out of the tree. Well, stupid himbecause I lodged his own horn into his stomach. But, sad me his **other** horn was lodged in **my **abdomen. Gah! I let out a blood curtling scream and tried to ignore the blood and drapped Grover across my body.

I went thru the border yelling out "Help!"

When after a five minuete run a boy my age with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes asked urgently "What happend. Your bleeding to much." He yanked Grover off my back and caught me when the world started to go blurry. He was the one to call out "Help." A dozen kids came of and before I blacked out he asked "What's your name?"

"Percy." I responded weakly.

"Hello Percy, I'm Luke and I swear your going to live."

In that moment I blacked out.

**That's it! Lot's of typing. If you like this: review. I you hate it: review. I won't continue untill I have two reviews!**

**-The Girl Who Laughed**


	2. Chapter 2: A Threat

**Thank you to those who reviewed **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS DON'T SUE ME! **

Luke POV:

I was taking a walk along Camp border when I heard a fading cry for help. I started running and I found a girl with black hair and bright green eyes who was probably my age no more, no less than 16. There was Grover slung across her back but, she was bleeding too much in her abdomen.

"What happened? You're bleeding too much." I said urgently. If she could sustain this bad of an injury and walk a third of a mile while having a satyr on her back she must be one of the big three. I yanked Grover off her back when she started to faint . I caught right before she hit the ground "Help!" I called out. An Apollo kid was running my- our way "What's you're name?' I asked trying to distract her.

"Percy." She said weakly

"Hello Percy I'm Luke and I swear you're going to live." I swore because Camp needed her. She was the child of the prophecy not, Thalia. But, in that every instant her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "I swear.." I whisper to her.

"What happened?" I see Chiron galloping up. "Oh gods. Luke I will speak to you later but right now, we have to get this child to the infirmary" He grabbed her out of my arms and put her on his back and did a hardcore gallop/run. That's when Grover in all of his glory decided to wake up.

"Where's Percy? Luke w-what happened?" He stuttered looking pale. "D-d did she make it?" Poor satyr looked like he was going to cry.

"She sustained serious injures because of you're failure to protect her!" I spat at him. I honest to gods don't know why but, I wanted to protect her and whatever Grover was going to try to do wasn't going to work with me. It was like we are two magnets being pulled together. Whatever she did I would follow her. Grover started to cry.

"I've failed once and I've failed again." He sniffled. "I j-j-just wanted to keep her safe! I can never do a-a-anything right!"

"Grover, crying won't help. We should go to the infirmary to see how she is." I said. Not for Grover's sake but for mine. All I wanted to do is be near her. Grover and I ran the ten minute run to the infirmary and saw campers looking nervous. That's when I saw my half brother Travis and Connor looking around at heads for me. "Connor, Travis, how is she?"

They looked at each other then me. "She is okay." Connor said

"Define okay."

"She has a ton of nectar and ambrosia in her but, Chiron fears that it might not be enough." Travis explained for me.

One of the Apollo kids- the one that got Chiron pipped up. "She will have a scar on her abdomen and Percy has a concision so she will, hopefully, will be healed by tomorrow,. But, since they had to drag in half of my siblings there must be something seriously wrong." And we saw the Apollo kids heading out and then Chiron. Now he's the one that could give me answers.

"Chiron what happened?" I asked heading over to him.

* * *

"Counselor meeting counsel's go to the Big House. Everyone else go to your cabin." He trounced away. All the counselor's including myself, were on his tail. (Haha get it he's a horse!) Almost no one but myself and Chiron noticed the thunder clouds with no lightning. But, that was my doing.

In Olympus:

"You have a daughter!" Zeus yelled in outrage at Poseidon. Athena and Hera did not know what to make of this. Aphrodite was smiling thing of the love this demigod and the son of Hermes would feel. They were destined for each other, they were two puzzle pieces that fit almost perfectly.

"I know, brother. I also know of the pact we made but, because of you my little girl don't know who she is or what to do with her powers." Poseidon spoke in a deathly calm voice.

"And my lighting bolt just happens to be missing?" Zeus said still enraged. "If I find out you're girl has it I will send her to the pits of tartus." The god king said. Poseidon grabbed his shoulders and the earth started to shake.

"If you lay a hand on my daughter-"

"She has until midnight of the solstice to return it and if she doesn't let there be war."

And in those few seconds there was a war threat and a breaking of an oath. But select few knew there was a romance brewing down on earth.

* * *

**Hope like it! Love it: review! Hate it: Review! Or you could just flat out follow it. Either way! **

**-The Girl Who Laughed**


	3. Chapter 3: Fish Girl and Letter Boy

**Hey! Sorry for no updates but, a girl's gotta stay healthy!**

* * *

Luke POV:

All the head counselers and I followed Chiron into the Big House. I was wondering what was wrong with Percy and where doing a meeting instead of help her. Percy is the one who needs our help and Chiron was just prancing around like the pony he is. We reatched the Big House and walked into the meeting room be Chiron said or did anything.

"Times are getting bad," Chiron said before he got to say anything.

"So what? Times have been bad for awhile ," Clairsse said.

"Yeh, why is this girl any diffrent?" Asked Charles.

"As I was saying, things are getting bad . The lightning bolt is gone and the oracle has propheciced a mission for our new camper." Chiron said sounding distressed. "She will have to bring the bolt back or else there will be a war of the gods."

"Don't hold back." I joked. But the feeling of protectivness rushed inside of me. "Did the oracle say anything about companions?" My nerves were starting to get edgy with the idea of Percy being in trouble.

"She said somthing about there being three, one of trickery and one satyr and one who knows no tretchery. That was to my understanding." Chiron continued on. "I think that she meant Grover and a child of Hermes, if you would like to volunteer, Luke."

"Sure, where do I sign?" I asked trying another joke to lighten the mood. Some o f the counselers actually smilied.

"Alright then, I think we are dissmissed then." Chiron said and I bolted door he ading to the infrimary to see Percy. Everyone looked startled by my suden leave but, I didn't stick around to see what followed. After getting out of the Big House I ran to the infirmary to see Percy. I didn't know what was wrong with me but it was like we were two magnets being pulled together; it hurt to be far away from her.

I nearly fell to my knees when I saw her laying so still on the cot. Percy looked more pale than I rememberd. I just sat in the chair next to her cot and stared at her still form. Her long chocolate brown hair was layed out beneath her head on the pillow. I loved her cute little button nose, her full dramatic lips. There was soft breathing coming from Percy. I wondered what could be keeping her from reality, keeping her from me. Percy's eyelids started to move then, I was looking straight into beautiful sea green eyes.

* * *

Percy POV:

I didn't dream. If I did I don't remember. But, I do remember that boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes that pulled you in. Boy, do I remember him. I remember he saying I was going to live, but why did he say that? He doesn't even know me! He could be a deranged pcycho killer for all I know! Then, I remembered Mom. I saw what mom said about dad, how Grover was just sitting in the back of our car eating soda cans. I saw the car flipped over then, be thrown with a sicking _whoosh_ then, _crunch_. Then, I saw mom get turned into gold dust, Grover fainting, then me all alone using my powers to try to kill the minotaur. It was all a slide show because then I saw the horn in my stomach, picking up Grover and carrying him for a very long time. Finally I saw Luke and his promise. I had my fill, I wanted out of the movie. Then, a weight was lifted off my chest and I opend my eyes.

The room around me was odd, it was kind of like the old infirmary in that history book Mr. Brunner showed us in the mueseum. Wait- it couldn't be, just yesterday I was at Yancy academy where high school isn't so musical. No, everything was just a dream, all those werid things I saw were just the affect of romance novels and horror movies. I sat up and looked around me, as if my consiousness needed proof. I turned my head and saw the boy from my dreams, Luke.

We were locked in a gaze before he broke them silence. "How are you feeling? You gave me quite a scare last night." He said.

"Wait- that was all real? My mom's really gone?" I asked still looking into his eyes. He moved from the chair next to the bed to sitting on the bed right next to me.

"I'm so sorry Percy, your protector did all he could." He sounded really sincere. I hope that wasn't my imagination coming out again.

"Okay, okay." I said murmering to myself trying to put my head in reality but, I couldn't seem to let the fact go that my mom was dead. Gone. Never to be seen again. "Don't freak out Perc, not in front of the cute boy."

"You think I'm cute?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." I said feeling heat rise in my cheeks. "So do I sleep here or what?" I asked hoping to change the subject without Luke noticinng. Yah, that didn't work out.

"Your trying to change the subject, tsk, tsk Percy. Well, let me your tour guide." He said leading me out of the infirmary. There were some archers in front of the targets about to shoot when Luke stopped them. "Hey," He said and they stopped. "newbe here!" He said gestering to me.

We walked on and Luke was just making small talk along the way, nothing to important but, then, we walked up to a beautiful house. It had a doc that led to the water. It was truly beautiful. It smelled like sea salt and water, my favorite scent. There was a tritent and I picked it up.

"This suker's got weight." I said and Luke chuckled expecting me to say somthing more. I looked out one of the open walls and, I saw the symbol of a tritent. More tritents? The only god who used a tritent was Poseioden. My dad. "Poseioden's my father." I stated.

"Yes, he is. Greek god of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, storms, and other water bodies. So I think I should call you Fish Girl. Hey, it has a nice ring to it.'

"Only if I can call, you... Wait- you never told me who your parent is." I said. I heard someone call his name just as he was about to talk.

"Gotta go Fish Girl, see you at capture the flag."

"Capture the what?" I asked just as he was leaving. I waited for a response but, none came.

_Damn _I thought. So, what to do when your all alone in a cabin were you will probably be living the rest of your gods given life? Unpack? Sure, but what is there to unpack? Maybe a few sets of chlothes but, that was it. Everything I owned is at Gabe's place and there was no way in the nine circles of hell I was going there. I did none of the normal people stuff, and went to go sit on the dock. I took off my tennis shoes and just talked/prayed to my dad.

_Dad,_ I thought. _I'm so sorry for being so mean about you growing up. It wasn't intentional see, I have an overactive imagination. It gets the best an dthe worst of me. But, why weren't you there? I know you couldn't be there all the time but still, I would've liked to see you once. Really, all I needed to know is that you were there. _Some tears were sliding down my cheeks. _Couldn't you have been there for my birthday? To see me off on my first date? _

I left it at that because the tears were unstopable. Mom died, I just found out about dad, this new guy Luke is in my life, and more inportantly, I'm a freak. I have these werid powers, fire and water. Two complete opposites, like yin and yang. Those little things that could hurt somebody if I got out of control, the things that would keep me from kissing someone, even somthing as simple as a handshake or a hug could become dangerous.

Face it, I'm a ticking time bomb.

* * *

I was playing around with the water when Grover came into my home/cabin and pulled me to where a horn was blowing (he let me put on my shoes, of course.) I saw a man with a real horse's ass and 's face speak.

"Warriors, Heros, fall in." He said and people in red and blue helmits and gear split into their groups by their color. Luke was with the blues standing in front and when he saw me he smiled and winked sending my heart racing. "Percy come here." He said and I stood in front of him. This is Percy Jackson," A few- okay, almost all the boys sized me up. There was murmers throughout the crowd. A girl about my age, super buff, was looking at me like she was trying to decided what to cook me with. Another with grey eyes looked as if she wondered what to do with me. "she will be needing a team." Mr. Brunner finished.

"We'll take her." Luke said almost striaght after Mr. Brunner was done talking. "Did you get a helmit?" He asked meeting my eyes.

"No." I said.

"Chiron, you still have your wheel chair? She's gonna need it." Luke said seriously. My eyes must've gotten big because he added: "I'm messing with you kid, lighten up." I breathed out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Can anyone please pass a helmit down?" One was handed to Luke. "Eh," he looked it over. "it looks like it'll fit you, try it on." He urged. I tried it on, perfect fit.

We began to set up in the woods for this game. Mr. Brunner (Chiron, as Luke called him) explained the rules, all I heard was blah blah blabbedy blah, because, Luke was talking in my ear. Then Chiron yelled we could begin, and, another horn blew and I knew it was time to ran one way and I followed him, as he instructed me to do. A guy came out with a major sword and I clicked the pen just as Luke pushed me out of the way.

"Watch it, that's a sword, that's a sword." He began to battle the bush jumper when, another guy came out and Luke defeated him in seconds. We began running to find the flag, all over untill there was no one in sight. I stopped in my tracks and sat on the ground. Luke turned around and sat next to me.

"How long do these things last?" I asked him.

"They could last anywhere from minutes to days." He said and I groaned. Luke laughed at me. "That's okay, the Heros haven't won a single capture the flag in a long time." Luke said sounding distiant as if remembering a distiant memory. I didn't ask.

"Well, I bet you bring all the girls here." I gestured to my surroundings, fallen trees, tall grass and a small creek.

"Oh yeh, loads of times." He joked. "_Luke!_ I think I just saw a worm!" He said trying to sound like a girl but, failing meserably.

"No, your doing it wrong." I made my voice sound sweet. "Luke, this heavy armour hurts my hands." I whined.

He and I were laughing very hard, tears were rolling down our faces. "That," He began trying to control his laughes. "was pretty good Fish Girl. I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"It's always been there, you just haven't given me a reason to let you see it." I said as a horn blew. "Is that it?" I asked hopeful.

"No, that means that we are done for the night and have to pick it up in the morning."

"Yay..." I said with sarcasm. We walked back to the main area taking off most of our amour since it probably weighed more than me and Luke combined. There was a campfire that was roasting a pig when we got there. This grabbed one of the goblets and said Sprite. I did the sam but, I was catious taking the first sip. I realized it was just fine and drank more and more. A bunch of girls in red amour were standing around and looking at me and wispering. _Great _I thought _First day and I'm already an outsider. _

"Fish Girl, you look lonely." Luke said walking away from his friends and walking towards me.

"I'm a party of one. What can I say? They see me walkin' and they haten'" I said laughing at my own statement. "You never did tell me your parentage." I said pressing him.

"I'll tell you as long as you do me a favor." I eyed him suspiciously.

"What you want me first born?" I asked.

"A kiss." He said with a michivious spark in his eye.

"Oh, Hades no!" I exlaimed.

"Calm down fish girl, I won't use it now. It would be like a check. Write it now, cash it later." He said and I couldn't resist saying yes.

"Fine, now on with it! Tell mee!" I said already thinking of nicknames.

"I am Luke son of Hermes and May Castellan." He said.

"Ohh! I got it! Letter Boy." I said.

"Alright, you got your answer and I got my kiss check." Luke said and gave a smile that melted my heart. In that moment the fire errupted and and a figure with fire wings errupted and started to speak. Luke pushed me so that he was in front of me. He looked fierce and protective. It made me feel like everything was going to be okay now. I kinda liked that feeling.

"Percy Jackson." The figure said. It repeated my name a few times before throwing mutilple fire balls. "Percy Jackson, I have your mother." He said at I started to run but Luke grabbed my arm and looked me straight in the eye.

"Percy don't!" He wispered but, it was too late, I grabbed a knife off of his belt and ran forward towards the figure.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, MY MOM IS DEAD!" I exlaimed.

"No," The thing laughed. "your mother is with me, here in the underworld." Wait a second- underworld- there was only one god who was fire and underworld. Hades. "Bring the bolt to me or you shall never see your mother again!" With a poof Hades was gone and Chiron ran up to me. '

"Percy, you have to stay at camp, don't feed his fire." Chiron said as I was walking to my cabin. I nodded but, not, whole heartedly, I was going to reason with Hades and get my mother back. I picked up my backpack, and started walking.

"Where you going?" Grover asked me as I was walking away from my cabin.

"On a walk." I responded.

"I'll come with then."

"No, you don't."

"I'm your protector, I have to." Damn him, always reading my facial expression.

"I'm coming too." Luke said popping out of no where.

"Letter Boy, this isn't a party, nor is this a tour, you DON'T have to go."

"Why not?" They asked at the same time.

"Fine, you can come but, it's on you if somthing happens." I said and Luke smiled at me again making me melt.

"Okay, let's get on the highway to hell!"

* * *

**Here's your chapter lovies! Some more reviews would be good! If you give out consturctive critisim I welcome it! **

**-The Girl Who Laughed**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Royally Screwed

**Hello lovies, this is a new chapter for you, I hope you find it a alurring as I do. Kutos to LyricalGurl8 for an inspirational idea for Percy's brother. DISCLIAMING! DISCLAIMING!**

* * *

Percy POV:

Grover, Luke and I walked out of camp borders and walked to a bus stop. They looked like they knew where and what they were doing so, I didn't argue. We got on the bus and Luke squished me into a window seat with him next to me. Luke had seemed more tense the farther we got from camp, and, that worried me. He was a care free guy, not someone on the verge of a mental break down. Luke a I sat close together with Grover sitting in the seat across from us with an old woman next to him. She looked old hagish to me but, Luke and Grover seemed on edge.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yah, Fish Girl, why would you think otherwise?" He replied not meeting my eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you look stressed out and tense." I said and he didn't seem to notice my talking. "How do you know where to go anyways?"

Luke pulled a map out of his hoodie. "It's this." He unfolded and on the map was a red dot with the words 'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium'"

"Okay... What the hell does a garden emporium have to do with going to Hades?" I asked a little frustrated.

"Do you remember how in the myths that Persephone had magic pearls for her visitors? How they would help them get out fo the Underworld" He sighed and started talking again. "We need these pearls to get out of the Underworld without going there the hard way."

"Okay, magic pearls. Can you just put in a red hood and give me a basket and send me to Grandma's" I said sarcastically. See, the more stressed out I get the more the sarcasm comes out. It is incurable.

"Perc, calm down, we all like our heads attached to our bodies." Grover said. We sat in the back of the bus and a guy with a motor cycle passed the bus. You could tell that the driver is feeling pissed off but, not nearly as stressed as I felt. I murmured something to Luke and felt myself plunge into darkness.

_"You have a daughter!" Zeus yelled in outrage at Poseidon. Athena and Hera did not know what to make of this. Most of the gods looked distressed but one, remained smiling._

_"I know, brother. I also know of the pact we made but, because of you my little girl don't know who she is or what to do with her powers." My dad spoke in a deathly calm voice. You may be wondering how I recognize him since I never have seen him; we both had the same eye color. _

_"And my lighting bolt just happens to be missing?" Zeus said still enraged. "If I find out your girl has it I will send her to the pits of tartus." The god-king said. Poseidon grabbed his shoulders and the earth started to shake._

_"If you lay a hand on my daughter"_

_"She has until midnight of the solstice to return it and if she doesn't let there be war."_

"Fish girl," Luke shook me. "get up, we're here." I woke up to find my body curled against Luke's in a very romantic way. He himself looks like he had just woken up. I liked seeing his blue eyes bright and his blonde hair messy.

"Alright then, let's go find us a pearl." I said as we walked off the bus,on highway._ Almost one down, three more to go,_ I thought.

We walked for about a minute then, reached a garden place with a sign that looked like gibberish, but, that was probably because of my dyslexia. It said ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM. Plus, the sign colored in red neon cursive so, it was a good thing that I could even read that much. Luke and I both looked at Grover, as if we needed a translation.

"Aunt Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." Grover sighed. "Well, at least we're in the right place."

"So, what now?" I asked. Luke looked at me and smiled, Grover did the same. "Okay, folks, we gotta get a move on it! Burning daylight here!" I said trying to lighten the mood but, failing mersabily. We walked into what was once very popular sculpture garden. Grover looked like something was making him edgy.

"Alright," Luke began. "lets find the pearl and get out of here. We split up."

Grover and I nodded at his plan and went to go search for the pearl. We split up and I saw multiple statues but, no pearl. Where the heck would a mystical pearl be in a garden place. There was a free soda machine and to my stupidity, I opened it. Rats, loads of them. I let out a small shriek hoping no one heard. Rats and me didn't agree. Well, anything that was furry and wasn't a dog usually wanted to bite my head off. I can barely keep a goldfish. _Focus, _ I thought _your on a mission; save mom and well, the world as I know it. _My thoughts wandered further and further away but, I came into reality when I heard Grover screech.

_"Percy!"_

"Grover!" I said back running all over trying to find him by only his voice. I kept on turning back in case something was following me.

"Percy!" Grover repeated and he sounded closer. "Percy" He began but, we crashed body forward into each other. _Ouch_. I thought and Grover pulled me up off the ground up into the air.

"Percy, I just saw Uncle Ferdinand." He said

"Grover, your uncle died in Medusa's lair." I said, he told me on the way to Camp. Grover gave me a look that was indescribable. I opened my eyes and he nodded.

"Luke!" We both screamed starting to run.

We ran all over the lair, it felt like it went on forever. I skidded to a stop when I saw a tall woman and another woman [who was much shorter] grasping Luke's forearm. Luke had his eyes closed to keep from turning to stone. Medusa turned the poor woman to stone and was whispering into Luke's ears. It made me mad; she was trying to seduce him into opening his eyes. Luke's eyelids started to flutter and I spoke up.

"NO LUKE! DON'T DO IT!" I screamed. Medusa turned to me and I closed my eyes last seeing Grover grab Luke and run off. Boy, I hope they got something good, otherwise I'm royally screwed.

"Perseus Jackson, I used to date your Daddy." She hissed and sounded like she was getting closer, I didn't know what I was going to do. If anything, I'll be a lovely statue. _Don't think like that Percy! _I thought. I felt hands grab my jacket. "That snot Athena cursed me ya know. Your Daddy and I were happy, and I too was pretty, had long hair like yourself." She put her hands in my hair. "They say you have the bolt, may I see it?" I could feel my will and power giving away; like I was prey.

"I don't have the bolt." My voice sounded weak. I would go to the lengths of saying frail.

"They also say your eyes are greener than the meddaterianian sea. May I see them?" Medusa said "Or do my hungry babies have to get them for me?" Her snakes where nipping at my face making my eyelids starting to flutter open, finally, letting the battle end.

* * *

IN POSIODEN"S REALM

Poseidon did not know what he could do, his daughter was out of reach and helpless. He was pondering on whether to tell his son that she even existed. Really, what was the worst Amphitrite could do to Percy? But, what would Triton do knowing there was another heir to the throne? To Triton's knowledge demigods where myths, fable's like his family are. He sighed knowing what he must had told his wife, but, she swore no good would come to the poor girl. He was generally curious about Percy since she had only just found about her lineage. Poseidon listened to her thoughts and heard a message for him.

_Dad,_ She thought. _I'm so sorry for being so mean about you growing up. It wasn't intentional see, I have an overactive imagination. It gets the best and the worst of me. But, why weren't you there? I know you couldn't be there all the time but still, I would've liked to see you once. Really, all I needed to know is that you were there. _He could hear all the cracks in her voice and felt the tears on her cheeks and yet he continued. _Couldn't you have been there for my birthday? To see me off on my first date? _

Poseidon stopped listening and felt tears fall on his own cheeks; he had truly wanted to be there for Percy and Sally but, his brother created the law. But, that was his own fault, he was less concerned about his duties when he was around them; he was becoming mortal. That truly was terrible, especially for a god. Though, it was Zeus who made Poseidon marry Amphitrite. He tried to court Demeter, but, he had no luck

"Delphi?" He called for his lieutenant to call Triton.

"Yes Lord?" Clippers the dolphin god.

"Summon my son for me, and tell him it's urgent." Poseidon said and the small god sped off to get his son.

There was a great risk letting Triton know. Though, it was better he told him and not his mother, she would make him in vision something like a fury. Deep down in the sea-god's he had hoped that he would take it well. Finding out you have a sister is hard enough but, finding out you have competion for your father's legacy is a whole nother deal. No, not another deal, a whole different story. With immortal children and demigods one would usually turn the other to pulp, fighting for the god's attention.

"You wanted to see me father?" Triton say walking in and bowing. Poseidon nodded to his son and Triton rose.

"Son, all of your life I've kept you and your mother safe, and, that occasionally meant lying," Poseidon saw his son's face; eager and prepped for anything. "Remember when I told you about demigods?" He asked slowly

"Yes, you told me they weren't real. But, I can tell from the look on your face that they aren't and you have one." Triton said reading his father's emotions. Poseidon gimaced and his son's bluntnes. "Girl or boy?"

"A girl, she is 16 and she has dark hair and eyes like mine." Poseidon said hoping his son wouldn't throw a fit.

"I know, mother told me but, I won't let anything or anyone harm my baby sister," Triton said filling in the big brother role. "Even if that person is mother." The boy had a gleam in his eyes. He didn't look mad, sad or angry, he looked determind.

"Thank you Triton, this isn't what I expected. Now, your sister has been falsely accused of stealing your Uncle's lighting bolt; she needs help. Would you be willing to interfere?" Poseidon rarely asked anything of his son so, this was a lot.

"Father, I am wiling to do anything for her." Triton said, surprising his father yet again.

"Here's the plan," Poseidon began.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy, I just had to post another chapter.**

**LLL- **

**The Girl Who Laughed**


	5. Chapter 5: A Really Serious Promise

**Another chapter for you, you and you! I hope you like it.** **I'm gonna start to go more bookwise now as a suggestion from a viewer and most of my friends. (I'll do it my own way; not completely book) DISCLAIMING! DISCLAIMING!**

* * *

Percy POV:

"Perseus Jackson, I used to date your Daddy." She hissed and sounded like she was getting closer, I didn't know what I was going to do. If anything, I'll be a lovely statue. _Don't think like that Percy! _I thought. I felt hands grab my jacket. "That snot Athena cursed me ya know. Your Daddy and I were happy, and I too was pretty, had long hair like yourself." She put her hands in my hair. "They say you have the bolt, may I see it?" I could feel my will and power giving away; like I was prey.

"I don't have the bolt." My voice sounded weak. I would go to the lengths of saying frail.

"They also say your eyes are greener than the meddaterianian sea. May I see them?" Medusa said "Or do my hungry babies have to get them for me?" Her snakes where nipping at my face making my eyelids starting to flutter open, finally, letting the battle end. I fought harder, not wanting to die weak.

"No." I muttered trying to make my voice louder.

"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest? What will happen if you get to the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of Olympians my dear. Less pain. Less pain."

"Percy!" I heard my name being called and the sound of a 200 pound hummingbird taking a nosedive. Grover yelled. "Duck!"

I turned and there he was flying in from twelve o'clock with winged shoes fluttering. Grover holding onto a tree branch, the size of a baseball bat. His eyes where squeezed shut, his head twitched from side to side.

"Duck!" Grover said holding up a crutch. "I'll get her." Knowing Grover he would miss Medusa and hit me. I dove to my left side.

_Thwack!_

I figured it was the sound of Grover hitting a tree untill I head Medusa roar.

"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" He yelled. I had crawled away slowly not wanting Medusa to follow me.

_Ker-Whack!_

"You mersiable satyr!" I heard her roar. I felt an arm pick me up.

"Percy." I heard Luke's voice say and I opened my eyes. "I have a plan. Get behind Medusa and I will cause a distraction so that way you can cut off the head." I nodded and went towards I kept hearing _thwack_'s it wasn't that far. I decided to do something really risky and stupid.

"Hey!" I yelled at her, she was about to lunge at Grover. I advanced on her; it wasn't easy holding a sword and running. If she charged I would have trouble defending myself.

She let me approach twenty feet, ten feet. I could see the reflection of her face. Surely it wasn't _that _ugly.

"You wouldn't harm an old woman Percy." She crooned

Grover moaned. "Percy don't do it."

"To late." Medusa lunged and I felt a talon scratch my forehead. The, I heard a car engine and the sound of a body going limp.

"You can open your eyes now." Luke said. I jumped up and hugged him and then Grover.

"That was awesome!" I said then looked down and saw green guck.

"Mega gross." Grover said and I laughed.

"Look." I pointed to her wrist. A pearl. It didn't look white, it looked like there was green/blue mist inside of it. "I think there was a truck outside, Grover you want to drive?"

"Why can't I drive?" Asked Luke.

"Because Fish Boy, you have the special map and you can't drive."

"Why?"

"Grover is 18, he is a legal adult. We're both sixteen and don't have a permit." I said and he nodded.

"Let me check where we should go." We walked out and saw the red Chevy. Luke went to the car and started to mess with wires. I saw keys jingling from the dash-board.

"Luke, the keys are right here." I waved them in his face and Grover stifled a laugh. I gave him a confused look and he shook it off. Grover got in and I got the seat in the middle. Luke unfolded the map and the dot dissapered and a new one showed up. 'Nashville, Tennessee'

"Great, home of my least favorite music." Grover said and Luke groaned. Then Grover let out a very country like "YEEEHAWW" Luke and I laughed and we smiled at eatchother. Grover gave a smile as if he understood something I didn't. I started to feel tired and and I heard Luke's voice whisper to me.

"Go to sleep Fish Girl, I know how tired you are. Go to sleep; we'll probably still be driving when you wake." He assured me and I closed my eyes and in an almost sleep I could've sworn that we were holding hands.

* * *

Luke POV:

After I had spoken to Percy she closed her eyes and slowly, her breathing became more even. She held my hand and I smiled liking that she held my hand. Percy looked so distraught when she figured out she had to get the bolt back it almost swallowed me with guilt. The more time we spent together; teh more I felt terrible for what I did. Percy could even tell. She was truly amazing, on how she stayed calm cool and collected during all of this.

Truly a miracle.

"You like Percy." Grover said.

"What?" I asked tearing my gaze away from her.

"You like Percy." He repeated.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No, she needs to be happy for once. Percy's always worried for others." Grover said.

"Why is that?" I asked. Percy fasinated me, every single fiber of her.

"She is just like that; caring." He sighed. "You guys would be good together, but, Aphrodite already beat me to the chase."

"Huh. Never thought of that one."

"Take care of her, because, I can already tell she cares about you." Grover said being wiser than usual.

"I swear on the River Styx that I wil care, protect and love Percy till my last breath." I said a solom oath to make sure that it will open. Grover gasped at my words but, I had returned my gaze to Percy. She was adoreable when she was asleep. I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Pensslyvenia' well, at left 13 more hours to go.

* * *

**Two updates in a week! Do you guys love me or what? Questions/Comments/Sugesstions review! Anyone can review!**

**-The Girl Who Laughed**


	6. Chapter 6: We Get Run Off The Road Again

Percy POV:

In my dream I was in the big house. I few times I had tried to talk to some people but, they acted like I was invisible so I ignored them too. It was all very nice, just sitting there all relaxed no fighting for my life. Like I said, relaxing. I noticed that there was stairs, well, in the short time I was at camp I saw just the basics.

Four flights up, the stairs ended at a green trap door.

The air up above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else. I remember that smell! It was from biology reptiles or more specifically, snakes. The smell of mildew, rotten wood and snakes. Way to make a person feel at home.

I held my breath and went up the ladder.

It was some sort of attic filled with junk. Amour stand covered in cobwebs, once shiny shields rusted dull and old leather trunks plastered with stickers that said: ITHAKA and CIRCLE'S ISLE and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table with stuff in jars and pickled _things _severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes and other parts of various monsters that I hoped I would never see alive. A dusty trophy mantled on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read 'Hydra Head #I Woodstock, NY. 1969.

Sitting on a tripod wooden stool was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped in cloth kind, the human female with skin shriveled to the core. She wore a tye-dye dress with lots of beads and a head band in her hair. A little too hippy for my taste but, I'm not a girly girl either. The skin on her face was thin and leathery all over her skull with only patches of black hair remaining. Her eyes where white and glassy, as if some one had replaced her eyes with white marbles. I realized she had been dead for a very long time.

Looking at her scent chills up my back. It made it even worse when she moved and sat on the stool. A green mist came out of her mouth in think tendrils hissing like twenty thousand snakes. I stumbled over myself trying to get to the trap door and was shocked to see it was shut. In my head I head a voice coiling inside one ear and slithering out of the ear: _I am the spirit of Delphi speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo. Slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask. _

_No thanks, _I wanted to say. _just looking for the lou. _But, I forced myself to take a deep breath breathing in the toxic smell.

The mummy wasn't alive . She was something else entirely. It was some power that swirled around me in the green mist, caressing me like a lover would. It's presence wasn't evil like my demonic teacher Mr. Dodds or the Minotaur. It felt more ancient, more powerful. Defiantly not human as far as I'm concerned. She was interested in killing me either.

I gathered all my courage to ask. "What will become of me on my quest?"

The green mist started to swirl around me more fast, making me feel nacuious. It gathered around more quickly, in till it covered the picked apart monster part jars. Suddenly, there where four men in front of me. It became clearer and clearer untill I could see that it was smelly Gabe and his buddies. I knew the poker party wasn't real but, I couldn't help but make my fists tense. It was only a illusion made out of mist.

Gabe turned to me starting to speak in the Oracle's raspy voice _You shall go west and find the god who has turned,_

His buddy looked up and spoke in the same voice. _You shall see that it is safely returned, _

One guy threw in some chips the started to talk. _Be betrayed by the one who calls you his love_

Our building manger popped his head up and spoke through the Oracle and gave the worst line of all. _In the end fail to save what mattered most in the end. _

The figures began to dissolve. At first I was too stunned to say anything but, as the mist retreated back into the mummy I cried. "What do you mean by the end? What will I fail to save?" I was too desperate to do anything more.

The tail of the mist snake dissapered into the mouth of the mummy. She reclined against the wall. Her mouth was closed shut as if it hadn't opened in hundreds of years. All was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room filled of mementos. I got the feeling that I could stand there in my dream state and watch the time fly by.

My audience with the Oracle was over. For now.

* * *

I felt the feeling of spinning then, a stop and I woke up. We where in a ditch and there was a very attractive man standing in the middle of the road holding out a hand as if to say 'stop'. My head was probably on Luke's shoulder but, now he had pulled my body on his but, with my back facing the windshield. He was protecting me yet again. Luke makes it really hard to me a feminist. He pulled me back and looked me dead in the eye.

"You okay?" He asked with a new look in his eyes, almost love with a good mix of adoration and worry. It was a very nice look on him.

"Yeh," I brushed away a lock of hair from his face and put it behind his ear. "how 'bout you?"

"I'm fine." He twisted his head around and looked at Grover who he himself was looking at us odd.

"You okay goat man?" I asked knowing I would get a reaction from the goat comment.

"Some saytr's might actually trample you for saying that." Grover said sounding just peachy. "Yes, Perc, I am fine." I smiled at him.

"Well, let's go see who practically ran us off the road." I said starting to wake up.

Grover kicked his door open then, slid out of the truck then Luke did. We where deep in a ditch so Grover had to jump and then quickly grab his mortal outfit and started to limp to the road. Luke slid out with a grace then, I edged my way out and jumped into Luke's awaiting arms. We walked to where Grover was on the road and saw the good-looking guy standing and staring at me. I felt like I knew him. As if we met before. _Well, he probably not the pizza man. _I thought to myself.

"So," I said in a cool voice. "run people off the road often?" I asked sarcastically.

"Pardon?" He asked. I sighed.

"Never mind. What's your name." I asked him.

"Triton." Triton said. His voice sounded velvety. I admit I wanted to hear him speak now. Luke wrapped his arm around and whispered 'Meeting'.

"What?" I hissed at him. We where facing each other and standing a little too close for my comfort.

"Triton? Ring a bell?" He asked me."Let me hurry your thoughts. Your father has a symbol of a triton. He probably named his son what Percy?

"Triton." I breathed. "He could be here to help. Poseidon might've sent him." I didn't want to call him 'Dad' or 'Father'. He hadn't earned it. Poseidon would never earn it for all I'm concerned. "Let him come and prove himself." I tried to make my eyes smolder him by using his new-found attraction for me. Luke was practically putty in my hands.

"For a little while and then he jumps back into the ocean." Luke said and I smiled.

"That's my man." I said still whispering.

"Yours?" He asked raising his eyebrows and I turned to face my half-brother.

"So, what did he send you for?" Luke asked. Triton turned his head and answered his question looking me in the eyes.

"Father has sent me to accompany Percy threw out her mission. He has instructed me to do whatever she says when she says." Triton said. _Great,_ I thought. _I have a slave. _

"So, your along for the ride. Great." I sighed. "How are we going to get the truck out of the ditch?" I asked.

"Well, the tag along should do it." Grover said. I gave him a look and he gave me a look that said. _Wait, see what happens._ I rolled my eyes.

"Well-" Triton began and Luke cut him off. _Great, two raging males fighting for dominance _I thought to myself.

"We'll make camp in the woods and see if we can pull it out tomorrow." Luke said and we started to walk.

He decided upon a marshy place where kids had obviously used it as a party area. The ground was littered with squished soda cans and fast food wrapers. Grover had a tent in his back pack and unfolded it and Luke and Triton made the small tent. Grover and I sat on the ground just watching. My thoughts wandered and wandered until before I realized that Luke had picked me up bridal style and set me down inside the tent. I wasn't asleep but, my body wasn't in reality either. I could hear the guys trying to converse and yet I couldn't respond. It was werid. My eyes where shut so they thought I was asleep. I was laying down too, I felt a tender hand stroke my hair softly. I also heard Luke voice murmmer something.

"Sleep pretty girl, your safe now."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER! PERCY JACKSON DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! What do you think? Questions/Comments? Review! **

**-The Girl Who Laughed**


	7. Chapter 7: We Meet a Pink Male Poodle

Percy POV:

No dreams. That was something I am certainly glad for. I honestly don't know about you but, I've had my fill. Who dreams of a mummy? I mean of course me but, someone with maybe a sliver of sane in them.

Any takers? Yep, thought so.

I was fast asleep and I was overhearing a conversation between Luke and Grover it sounded like Luke was mummering in his sleep and Grover was just talking for the sake of talking. I decided to sit up and join him in the short peace that we had. He didn't let on a conversation at first, Grover just looked at our surroundings.

"It makes me sad, Perc" Grover said. He pointed to all the garbage. And the sky, at night you can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. It's a terrible time to be a satyr."

"Oh yeah. I bet if you got a job in the mortal world you'd be an environmentalist." I said.

Grover glared at me "Only a human wouldn't be. Your species is clogging the world up so fast... ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human. At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan." He said and I felt offense for his comment about humans. I understand not lecturing me, but, my species? I let that comment slide.

"Pan?" I asked. "Like the cooking spray?"

"P-A-N" He cried. "The great god! What else do you think I want a searcher's license for?" Grover nearly shouted making Luke stir in his sleep. Triton looked like he was faking it. Or at least trying to fake sleep. I'd call him out on that in a little bit.

"Oh yeah! I remember, satyr's would try to find the great god to return him to the wild." I said and Grover smiled becoming more like himself again.

"It's my life's dream." He said. "My father was a searcher, Uncle Ferdinand... the statue you saw back-"

"Sorry man." I said and pointed to Triton and Luke, both now faking sleep. Grover nodded, we always wanted for a moment for like this to happen. Now, the score would be Percy 2, Luke 1.

"Grover, we should just go home, we just gonna die anyway." I said waiting for a reaction. None, but that would soon change.

"Percy, I can't just leave. You can just die on the quest." Grover said sounding suddenly depressed. Both boys where starting tense. It was only a matter of time before they cracked.

"We could make it faster." I said rehearsing the act we made.

"Hm?"

"You have a pocket knife, just give it too me." I said taking my own spin.

Grover mouthed 'What?'

'Just go with it.' I mouthed back.

"Fine, die for all I care." Grover said and started to walk away but, didn't take him backpack.

He handed me the knife then, left. I had expected the boys to wake up by now but, I'd have to continue with improv. I pricked my finger with it for the blood affect then, plunged it between my stomach and my arm. It didn't prick my skin. Luke bolted up and saw the plunging act and knocked me down so the knife was out of my hand. I was completely on the ground Luke had his arms pinned to my sides and smoldered his eyes on mine. Triton looked outraged and fully awake too, he didn't expect Luke to react they way he did for sure. He probably looked the most startled out of all three of us.

"WHAT THE HADES WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Luke screamed at me but, I didn't notice.

"Glad to see your up, sleeping beauty" I said. "Morning brother!" I said in a singsong voice.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THING PERSUES JACKSON?" Luke said. I began to sit up making him sit across from me.

"I don't like eavesdroppers." I stated. "You need to get better at fake sleeping to because, that was pretty bad acting."

"Morning sister." I heard Triton mumble.

"You won't do that ever again." Luke said. "Promise me." He said looking desperately into my eyes making me melt into my shoes.

"But it spoils all the fun." I said trying to pout and Luke intensified his glare. "Fine, I swear." Triton laughed, and Luke didn't look happy.

"That was quite the act, Sister." Triton said.

I got up and did a southern curtsey making Luke crack a smile."It was my pleasure." I looked around. "I wonder where Grover ran off to." I thought out loud just when I heard his footsteps and saw a dog with him.

To be more specific it was a poodle. A pink poodle.

"No, he's not." Grover said after the dog yipped.

"Are you talking to that thing?" Triton asked and blinked as if he needed to be sure it was real.

"This thing." Grover warned. "Is our ticket west. Be nice to him."

"You can talk to animals?" I asked.

He acted like he hadn't heard me. "Percy, Triton, Luke, meet Gladolia, Gladolia meet Percy, Luke and Triton." Everyone looked deadly serious but, I was ready to crack up.

"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle." Luke said. "Forget it." Triton knelt down and shook Galdolia's paw.

"Hello Galdolia, I am Triton heir to the throne of Poseidon." Triton said sounding formal. As if he had rehearsed it like Grover and I had rehearsed the act.

"Hi." I gave the small dog a wave and looked over to Luke.

In the end Luke said hello to the poodle.

Grover explained how he met Gladolia in the woods and they had struck up conversation. He had run away from a rich family who, had a $200 reward for his return. Gladolia didn't really want to go to his family but, he would if that meant helping Grover.

"How does Gladolia know there's a reward?" I ask.

"She reads sign, duh." Grover said as if that where the most obvious thing there was.

"Of course." I said. "Silly me."

"So," Triton said in a stradgy voice. "we return Gladolia, we get the money and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple." He said. I gussed that the guys clued him in on that one.

I thought about things in that moment, my mom and what had brought me here. All the things that I worried about last year at this time didn't matter, I had changed. Never would I be the same.

"No more trucks." I said.

"Nope." Luke agreed and he looked at Triton.

Grover pointed downhill away from the broken truck, toward train tracks and started to speak. "There's a Amtrack station about a half a mile away. According to Gladolia the west bound train leaves at noon."

* * *

**You like? Tell me what you think? It's goona be from book from now on. Review PLEASE! **

**Bye Dudes, **

**The Girl Who Laughed**


	8. Chapter 8: Luke the Caveman

Percy POV:

We spent two days on the Amtrack train, heading west through hill, over rivers and past amber waves of grain. We weren't attacked once, but I didn't relax. It was almost as if I forgot. I felt that we where traveling around in a display case, being watched at every move we made. Maybe from above and maybe from below, that something was waiting for an opportunity.

I was still in deep water with Luke for me and Grover's little act. He didn't talk much, but when he did he spoke a one word response or grunted. It was like talking to my own personal caveman. I don't know about you, but, growing up I wanted a puppy. Not a caveman. Luke never relaxed, barely slept and always had a constipated look on his face. Don't ask me what a constipated face looks like, you just know it when you see it.

For these past few days I have tried to talk to the caveman, pacing the entire length of the car (it was hard to sit down) or looking out the windows. Once, I spotted a family of centaurs galloping across a wheat field, bow armed and ready, as they hunted for lunch. The little boy centaur, who was the size of your average second-grader, caught my eye and waved. I looked around at the other passengers and saw that they weren't looking outside, they had their nose stuck to their phones. Nobody, not even Luke or Triton or Grover noticed. It made the precious moment feel even more precious.

Another time, toward evening, I saw something huge moving through the woods. I could've sworn it was a lion, except lions don't live in America, and this thing was the size of a Hummer. Its fur glinted gold in the evening light. Then it leaped away and wasn't seen by my eyes again.

The reward money from Gladiola (the male pink poodle) had only been enough to get all of us to Denver. We couldn't get berths in a sleeper car, so we all dozed in our seats. My neck got stiff from being on Luke's shoulder. He could be mad but, Luke kept on reaching for me in his sleep, almost to prove that I was really there. Safe and sound. That sounds like the opposite of the situation we where in.

"Percy." Luke said softly. I almost couldn't hear him over Grover's snoring and bleating, he sounded like a billy goat.

I turned to face Luke. "Why hello there caveman! I thought you where mad at me." I said stupidly. _Shouldn't of pointed it out, _I thought to myself.

"I was mad, I'll admit. But how could I stay mad at you Percy?" His blue eyes smoldered my green ones making me melt a little. "As brave and trusting as you are." Luke said still in his soft voice and cupped my face with one of his hands. His thumb stroked my cheek bone, making my heart beat faster.

I looked away breaking his gaze. "I'm not brave." I mumbled and Luke had the look of pure adoration in his eyes.

We didn't talk after that. I was lost in the moment looking at Luke. And the same for him. After awhile I looked out the window and watched as the dark fields of Ohio raced by.

* * *

Toward our second day on the train June 13th, eight days before the summer solstice, we passed some golden hills through the Mississippi River into St. Louis. We pulled into the Amtrack station downtown. The intercom told us we had a three-hour lay away before we departed for Denver.

Grover stretched. Before he was even fully awake he spoke. "Food."

"C'mon goat boy," I said getting up "Sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?"

"The Gateway Arch." I said. "It may be my only time to see it. Are you coming or not?" I said.

All the boys exchanged looks of uncertainty.

Grover shrugged. "As long as there is a snack bar without monsters."

The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day the lines to get in weren't so long. We threaded our way through the underground museum, looking at wagons and other artifacts from the 1800's. I thought it was cool and I told all the guys facts on the stuff while Grover just ate jelly beans. I was okay with it because it looked like Triton was listening.

Luke kept looking all around, though, mostly at other people. "Smell anything?" He asked Grover.

He took his nose out of the jelly-bean bag long enough to sniff. "Underground." He said sounding disgusted. "Underfround air always smells like monsters so, I wouldn't worry about it."

Something felt wrong to me. Like we shouldn't be there.

"Guys," I said. "You know the gods' symbol of power?"

Triton was in the middle of reading about the Arch. He looked over at me. "Yes, sister?"

"Well, Hade-"

Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place... You mean our friend downstairs?"

"Right. Our friend _way _downstairs. Doesn't he have a magical hat?" I asked

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Triton said. "Yes, that's his symbol power. I saw it next to his seat at the winter solstice meeting."

"He was there?" I asked surprised.

"Our friend downstairs can only visit in that time. The darkest day of the year. His Helm is much more powerful than a invisibilty hat though, if what Father said it true." Triton said and Grover nodded. "It allows him to become darkness. He can melt into shadow or pas through walls. He can not be touched, seen or heard. He can also radiate fear so strong that it drives you mad or makes your heart stop. Why do you think all rational things fear the dark?"

"Then how do we know he isn't he right now?"

"We don't" Luke said his voice sounding gruff and strained. As if the conversation had hurt him.

"Well that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." I said shivering slightly. "Got any blue jelly-beans left?"

I'd almost mastered my jumpy nerves when I saw the tiny elevator car that we where going to ride to the top of the Arch in, and I knew I was in trouble. I hated confined spaces. They made me go crazy. We got shoehorned into the car with a big fat lady and her dog. A chihuahua with a rinestone collar. I fugiured maybe the dog was an seeing-eye dog because none of the gaurds said anything about it. We started going up the Arch. I'd never been in a elevator that went in a curve and my stomch wasn't to pleased about it.

"No parennts?" The fat lady asked us. She had beady black eyes; coffee stained teath; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bluged so much she looked like a jean blimp.

"The're below Ma'am," Triton said.

"Scared of hights." I added to make more sense.

"Oh, the poor darlings." She said with an accent that I couldn't place. It was a mix of Russian, English, and something else. The Chihuahua growled. The woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave."

"His name is Sonny?" I asked.

"No." The lady said. She smiled as if that cleared everything up.

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded me of a tin can with carpeting. Rows and rows of windows looked out to the city and out to the river on the other view was okay. If there's anything I like less than a confined space, it's one that's six-hundered feet in the air. I wanted to go pretty quick. I kept quite and let the boys enjoy the view while it lasted. Deep down inside I knew that it wouldn't. I kinda want to light something on fire and then quickly put it out. There where to many mortals around so I decided against it with my better judgement.

I steered the guys towards the exit, loaded them into the elevator, and I was about to get in myself when I realized there where already two tourists in there. No room for me.

"Next car Ma'am." The park man said and Luke gave me a look of despair.

"I'll get out," Luke said "I'll wait with you."

That was going to mess everything up and take even more time. And time is of the essence. "Nah, I'm fine just wait for me down there." My boys looked nervous but, they let the door slide close. Now the only people left on the deck where the fat lady, her Chihuahua, a boy and his parents and the park ranger. I smiled at the fat lady. She smiled back, her forked tounge flickering between her teeth.

Wait a minute.

Forked tounge?

Before I could chyper what I really saw the little dog was yipping at me.

"Now, now, sonny." the woman said. "Does this look like a good time? Look at all the nice people here."

"Doggie!" The little boy squealed. "Look! A doggie!" His parents pulled the child back.

"Well, son," She sighed. "If you insist.

Ice started to form in my stomach creating goose bumps. "Did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"

"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake."


	9. Chapter 9: I Am Offered Queenship

I didn't want to leave Percy in the Arch. Something inside me recoiled at the idea and another part, from where I cannot explain, wanted to fight. By saying this I'm afraid I'll sound paranoid but, I think something is going to happen up there; something that might hurt Percy.

I really do sound paranoid.

"You're really uptight lately you know that, right?" Grover asked me and Triton looked over at me to see my response.

"I have a promise to keep, don't I?" I asked him countering his question. I didn't want to be away from Percy. The further the elevator got to the ground the more I wanted it to go the other way.

"Yeah, man. You really do." Grover said

"What promise?" Triton asked turning his eyes, eyes that looked identical to Fish Girl's.

Grover sighed when I turned away from Triton, hating to see Percy in him. "Luke swore on Styx that he will love and protect Perc."

The elevator came to a stop at the ground and we all got out. Triton looked like he was ready to kill. Before we left Percy it was bright and sunny out but, now dark storm clouds covered the blue sky. The rocky ground was starting to shake; not enough for a mortal to notice but enough for a demigod to.

"Love?" Triton nearly shouted. "Love? YOU SWORE TO LOVE MY BABY SISTER!?"

His eyes turned bright green, like someone electrified them. Triton swung his fist at me and it hit my nose with a crunch. I fell a few steps and touched my nose feeling the blood drip from it. I ran forward to Triton and swung both of my fists at him not only hitting his nose, but his ribs too. He swung back and a park ranger came in and pulled us apart.

"Now boys," He said in a southern accent. "Don't be fightin' in my park. Ya hear?"

"Yes sir." Triton and I said at the same time.

The man started to walk away. "Good."

I saw a fire start up in the Arch and heard glass shattering. A little boy's scream rang out with and female's blood curtailing scream; Percy's scream. I looked at Grover who confirmed it with a simple head nod. My worst fear was happening, Percy being hurt and I wasn't able to help her. She would die without saying goodbye or even getting the honorable death she deserved.

There was a sharp pain in my chest that brought me to my knees. Death happened when someone swore on the Styx and broke that promise. I closed my eyes hoping to close out the pain when I heard a voice in my head.

_The girl will live, _It said in a deep voice. _Your promise will not be broken for a long time. For now, tend to her, keep her close. For she is a part of a bigger picture. _

I felt the voice leave my mind and I stood up and saw Percy's body fall into the river with a splash. I started to walk towards the water but Triton and Grover both shook their heads.

"She will be visited by a god. You must wait for her." Triton said with wide eyes staring at the river where Percy landed.

Starry skies and inky strips of silk surrounded me. I was inside a tent that had no top, just undulating walls of dark, slippery sheets that seemed to be breathing as they caught in a slow ever-changing breeze. Every once and awhile you could see austere Doric columns in between swaths of silk made out of black marble. Dim follow-me light danced around passage ways, hovering in the night air. One of the lights came toward me and I saw up close they looked like tiny candle flames glowing inside iridescent bubbles.

A dozen steps away from where I had emerged in this night world thing, silk sheets and voluminous pillows of midnight blue, charcoal grey and deepest purple spilled over the edges of a bed so big, it would put a California king bed to shame. A pair of ivory white arms, followed by a man's naked chest, came out of the darkness and he took a nice long stretch.

I honestly took a few steps back from him.

"Hello there Beauty. I'm so glad you're finally here." His voice sounded familiar. "Beauty and Music. Musical Beauty. We were made for each other, you know. Now come here."

His infectiously playful tone drew me closer to the edge of the bed. There was something about his voice that was so reassuring and sweet that I knew he had to be a gentle soul to sound like that.

I looked down and saw a god that I recognized immediately. He was Apollo, he and I had met many times before and had spent many nights together. You could say we were secretly dating, if you want to. Apollo's golden hair and midnight blue eyes had always electrified me. He was only wearing dark silk pajama bottoms that matched perfectly with his color scheme.

Apollo pulled me into his arms and put my head against his chest. He gave a sigh of contentment and took in a slow breath.

"I missed you too." I said playfully moving myself so that way I was staring into his perfect eyes.

He pulled at my arms and suddenly I was pinned beneath him with Apollo's bright eyes and gorgeous smile that I loved was on his face.

"I know, but it'll be harder to see you know. It's not like we can just meet at Caribou or Starbucks anymore. Until you leave Camp I'll only be able to see you like this"

Apollo ducked his head down and kissed my nose then my eyelids, then finally my lips. Whenever we had touched no matter how little it was there was fire. It was fierce but beautiful. He kissed me fully on my lips and then put my lower lip in between his and nipped at it. I let out a small moan, his touch felt so good, in a fiery dangerous beautiful kind of way. Apollo removed his lips from mine but he did brush his to mine a few times more. He sat criss cross on the bed and I sat across from him now.

"If that son of Hermes ever touches you tell me and I will skin him alive." Apollo said his voice sounding fierce.

I looked at him for a moment, confused. "Why would he?"

"He swore on the River Styx to love and protect you, the little idiot. Doesn't he know that's my job?"

"Well, how would he? You haven't stated your claim or whatever you gods do." I pointed out.

He thought for a moment, his face grew serious. "Be my queen."

"What?"

"Be my queen. We can get up and do it right now, if you wanted too. We've known each other for a while now. If you wanted to wait to be married we could just be married like they used to do in ancient Greece." Apollo said with his eyes bright and the look of excitement on his face. "A man and a virgin must share a hearth and a meal with witnesses. Then, if they went to bed and the girl wasn't a virgin when she woke up they were considered married in front of the gods."

I was stunned silent. There was nothing I could say. Apollo had just offered me his heart and soul.

"Polo, I-I-I, I don't know what to say." I said stuttering.

"Say yes Perc. I know that you and I both want this. We could have a life together and not have to sneak around. We could have our own house, we could have children. You could have a whole litter of kids if that's what you want. Anything you want, Beauty, just say yes." Apollo held my hands inside of his tenderly. His face was so full of love that it had made up my mind for me.

"Okay then, yes. I say yes."


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Missing Something Here

Apollo looked at me for a moment and started to plant kisses on my jaw, moving down to my neck. He planted kisses all the way down my collar bone before he took my shirt off.

Honestly, I didn't know why I said what I said. Maybe I really wanted to be with Apollo forever. I couldn't get Luke's face out of my head; his face was haunting me while I was in the arms of my lover. In my heart I knew that Apollo wasn't telling me something, and with my insight I knew it was important. This thing between Apollo and I would have to wait until the quest was over.

I pushed Polo off of me before I could think twice.

"Stop!" I said. "Apollo I will not sleep with you in a visit!" I exclaimed out of breath.

"This is the only time we have!" Apollo said. His voice cracked at the end and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Polo," I said carefully as he turned his head to look at me. Hurt was clearly displayed in his eyes. "Would you still be asking me to be your Queen if I wasn't going to the Underworld?"

Apollo started to say something but, I shook my head and he stopped.

"I have my answer." I said with my voice shaking.

Tears where starting to form and I swore to myself I wouldn't cry in front of the man who had just ripped out my heart and stomped on it. He stomped on it really hard, at that. I got up and put my t-shirt and started to run back to where I came from in this third reality.

His warm hand circled around my wrist, making me spin around to look at him. "Percy, if you need anything during your quest just ask me, and it will come to you. If you still love me meet me at the beach in Santa Monica. I give you my word if you do not want me anymore I won't bother you at all." Apollo said and tears streaked down my cheeks.

"Polo, we both know that words are empty air." I said and stepped back into the portal, not caring where it took me.

I reemerged in the river there was news reporters everywhere but, I couldn't hear them over the sound of my breaking heart. It hurt too much and I tried to not to cry, but I ended up whimpering like a puppy. Why did he have to do that? Why did Aphrodite have to do this to me? My heart hurt so badly.

Once all the reporters turned away I jumped out of the dirty river but, I didn't care. Grover started walking towards me; his face was smiling to see me.

"Percy!" He said "We had thought you had gone to Hades the hard way!" I started crying right then when he got close enough to me. "What is it, Perc? What happened?"

Triton started to look worried when he saw that I was crying on Grover's shoulder. He opened is arms for me and I wept into my half brother's chest because I had no reason not to. Grover was now able to walk normally without my weight burdening him. My brother had his arm wrapped around my waist so that way I wouldn't have to focus on crying. Triton led me through the crowd skillfully. When my tears slowed and finally stopped I looked up at Triton.

"Thank you." I said. My voice sounded raw and soft after all of my crying

"It's what a brother is for, dear sister." He said smiling at me. "Besides, you probably didn't want the poor satyr to hobble around with you clinging to him."

I laughed a bit and sniffled. "True dat."

"Luke is arranging a car for us." He said.

"Oh my, my, my. Don't you know, my prince that arranging with a child of Apollo means stealing?"

"Why, princess, do you strike me as a simpleton?" Triton asked me laughing.

Grover was watching us carefully, almost studying us. He was also giving Triton the look of 'back off, Casanova' from the back of my brother's head. I really didn't understand it but, in that moment I really didn't care.

All of the sudden there was a fog in my head and I couldn't focus on anything, my eyes couldn't focus on a single thing. My whole body felt limp and I started to fall. Faintly, I heard someone shouting and the next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up staring into beautiful blue orbs.

I shifted to my right side and stopped. Something beneath me was soft, plush and silky. Wasn't I just on the dirt ground? Opening my eyes I saw that I was in a regular king size bed that had blue silky feeling sheets. The comforter to the bed was white and fluffy. When I sat up in the bed I could see that there was two side tables; one to me left and one to my right. Instead of a headboard there was a bookshelf filled with books of many colors and various sizes. To my right there was a long glass window that had tulle curtains covering it. There was a comfortable chair next to the window and a table next to it with my copy of Catcher in the Rye on it with a book mark in it.

Where was I?

On the other side of the bed there was a note, but I decided to look at this room before I did anything else. Across from the table there was two sets of doors; I started to get out of the bed but, I realized I was stark naked. Quickly I rummaged around for clothes, only to find black lace boy shorts (some form of lingerie for women?) and a woman's jean snap button down that only came down to the start the shorts. There were some men's clothes at the foot of the bed too, but I decided to wear women's clothes because I wasn't sure who they belonged to.

I peeked into the first door slowly and found a small kitchen. It had dark champagne colored wood and white cabinets and small shelves. It even had stainless steel appliances, complete with a fridge, dishwasher, sink, and small oven and counter top stove. There was a coffee maker and I touched and it was still warm. Thanking the gods for my luck I opened another of the many cabinets and found a mug that said 'I would give up coffee but, I'm not quitter'.

For some reason I wasn't scared that I didn't know where I was. Truthfully, I was relaxed. I went back into the bedroom area and read the note that was on the bed.

_Fish Girl, _

_I had the time of my life last night. I would've loved to wake up next to you but, Kronos needed me to train some of our cousins. The training shouldn't last longer than an hour. _

_Love, _

_L.C. _

Had a good time last night? Holy Hades, what did L.C and I do? Wait- L.C Luke Castellan. Luke and I had sex? We just met a few days ago! Unless, I missed something. Yes, I missed something that's what happened. And I thought I was going to wait for marriage. Oh gods please don't say we're married. There's only so much I can handle right now. With my distraction my coffee had gone cold. A part of me took over and started to make a fire ball in my hand, making my coffee warm again.

I moved over to the window that showed the ocean and I was calm, letting the soft waves wash all of my anxiety and fear away. Right then it was just me and the ocean.

The door opened and I turned around to see Luke. Although this Luke looked a little older, he looked more built; he even had a five o'clock shadow going on. It totally worked for him. Luke smiled at me and walked over, not saying a word and kissed me square on the lips. He smiled when he pulled away from me.

"I love your outfit, sweetheart." He teased me, taking my coffee cup away from me and taking a swig. "Did you forget where the closet was again?"

I gave him a devil-may-care smile. "Maybe. What's it to ya, Letter Boy?"

"Nothing, it's just I think you don't want to parade around this ship without a bra, or pants on, for that matter." He said taking my hand and leading me through the door I didn't go into and walked past the luxurious bathroom into a door that led into the huge walk in closet. All he did was sit down on one of the chairs and folded his fingers together.

"You're going to watch me get dressed?" I asked skeptically

"Oh my love, you're just so entertaining." He said.

I sauntered over to him and sat on his lap, I didn't realize it right then but, my chest was in his eyesight. My half nudity seemed to amuse him and distract him quite a bit.

"Remind me, Luke, how did you get me to be with you?"

He sighed. "You never get tired of that story, do you? I'll tell you the story while you get dressed." He said and I nodded going to the her's side of the closet.

I looked around for the bare necessities. Once I found a plain white t-shirt and a pin striped blazer, light wash skinny jeans and a hair brush I went behind the screen that was across from Luke.

"So after I had stolen a car from the Arch you were sleeping on my shoulder on the way to Vegas. At the casino we ate some lotus flowers and everything got hazy. You and Triton forgot that you where related and Grover took off his disguise. In this haze I started hitting on you shamelessly." Luke said and I giggled, imagining Luke doing such thing.

I came out from the screen and sat on Luke's lap and he held my hips. "You and Triton were dancing together very close, completely inappropriately for brother and sister but, I didn't care in that moment and neither did you guys. Of course now, I mind." He said tugging my long black hair playfully.

Instead of hearing his voice everything melted away and I felt like I was watching it happened.

Triton and I were dancing the way you would see people dance in Dirty Dancing the movie. Our hips were glued together and moved in a sort of rocking way. Our lips were connected and I shook my head at the intoxicated me. Incest, incest, incest; I wanted to scream. Luke was leaning on the bar just looking at me. His gaze was one filled with desire and pain. I bet it would've hurt to see the one you love kiss slash have clothes on sex (which was basically what we were doing) with someone other than you with.

My head turned and I saw Luke looking at me and I broke away from Triton. I just walked up to Luke and started making out with him. He didn't seem to mind that but, my half-brother was touching my back, my hair and even started licking my ear.

Man, when I was intoxicated I was really a whore. That went on for a bit of time and I saw that even Grover had a ton of models around him.

"I have an idea." Drunk Me said. Her voice sound sexy and confident.

"What?" Both boys asked and I took their hands and led them into the elevator.

Oh gods, I didn't. Did I?

The Other Me led them into a room and to strip until I was in my bra and undies. Grabbing Triton by his shirt, my lips connected with his and Luke got on his knees behind and actually started kissing and licking my butt. Luke actually grabbed me away from my half-brother and laid me down on the king sized bed.

Oh yes, the Other Me did do it, with Luke only in that area; with my brother in others.

Wow, it was quite scandalous.

"And after the quest was over I felt terrible for what happened at the Lotus Casino so I decided that I need to talk to you. I got some Coke and asked you I you wanted to come into the woods with me." Luke said stroking his thumb across my cheek bone lovingly.

I was wearing a sweat shirt with the zodiac symbols on it and green cargo shorts; my long black hair was in a messy bun. Luke had on a blue fitted shirt on and jeans on, the shirt showed off his muscular chest in a way that made you want to purr. We were sitting on a log drinking some Coke.

"Percy, I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't enjoy what happened between us but, I am going to say that I'm sorry the beautiful thing that happened between us hurts you." Luke said facing me.

"Yes, it was beautiful thing between you and me and my half brother!" I screamed at him angrily. "Did it ever occur to you that Triton was there doing the same thing to me? Or that perhaps I was waiting for marriage?" I shrieked at him.

"The moment we had sex, we were married, Percy." He yelled at me. I stumbled back looking at him.

"A meal, a hearth and a bed." I said quietly.

Luke nodded. "Now, I want you to come with me to Krono's side. I won't let you be a pawn of Olympus, Percy. We could shape the world to the way you want it, come with me. Come have a life with me." He said and extended his hand to me.

With an uncertainty, I had taken it.

"So that's it and almost 5 years later, we're still together." He said. "And every birthday celebrated, which reminds me, happy 21st birthday, sweetie."

* * *

**Percy Jackson is not mine, I have no rights too it. **

**What'd you think? How did Percy jump through time do you ask? Tune in next time for answers! **

**-The Girl Who Laughed**


	11. Chapter 11: Memory Lane

It stunned me for a second, quite truthfully. I had missed five years of my life. I was now old enough to drink. I was old enough to even smoke, buy a car, drive and many other milestones of my shortening life.

What's next, I go to bed and wake up on the day I die?

"Thanks, Letter Boy." I said. "So what are the plans for my special two-one day?"

Luke laughed, crushing me to him. "Well, I was planning on spending the day with you and prepping for tomorrow. Later, I planned on introducing you to vodka and see what happens."

"Really; I thought it was going to be rum or even Jack Daniels."

"Nope, we're skipping right to the hardcore stuff. This is going to be hilarious."

It suddenly hit me that he said 'Prepping for tomorrow.', what the Hades did that mean? "Luke, what are you prepping for?"

"Don't you remember? I'm prepping to give myself over as a vessel to Kronos." He said. "And you're going to be the Center Point. Wow, what they say is true; if you have too much sex it affects your memory."

"I'll let that sex comment slide, for now. Refresh my getting older by the minute memory, what is a Center Point?"

Luke sighed at me; his patience was clearly wearing thinner by the question. "When you become the Center Point you become the beacon of Kronos's powers. Like Rhea was for him until she betrayed him. Kronos will have his powers as long as you are alive." Luke said looking at me lovingly.

I got up from Luke's lap and smiled at him, knowing that what he told me would give some sort of leverage to me. And for some reason a part of me spoke.

_You need to play it cool, Beauty. This will knowledge will help Olympus. For now, just enjoy your birthday and know that I'll be watching out for you. _It said. The voice sounded very familiar almost as if I knew this voice, cared for it. This voice was so reassuring, so sweet, that I was certain everything was going to be alright.

Apollo shifted uncomfortably in his throne after he spoke with Percy. He had sensed something was wrong with her, almost like something in the air wasn't right.

He had never given up on Percy even though she hadn't come to Santa Monica; at first he sought her out in rage. He didn't know what he was going to do with Percy, whether to curse her or to kiss her, was what the Light god was pondering before he had reached Percy.

Yes, Apollo remembered that day all too well.

_In his anger, Apollo hunted the girl that had rejected him so easily. He stalked her like prey, like a killer would. He waited until the boat she was on docked and she went onto land to buy new reading material. _

_Apollo only referred to Percy as 'her' because, she had really angered the god. _

_When she stepped off the dock Apollo studied her profile. She looked slimmer, more fit and built, since he saw her nearly eight months ago. Her chubby adolescent cheeks were gone, she looked more mature and older; she was taller too. His former lover's hair was almost to her waist and its tight spiral curls were worn straight that particular day._

_ Since it was chilly in New York she wore a long sleeved white shirt and dark wash jeans on. She also wore a tan trench coat that had only the buttons at her stomach buttoned. To finish her look she wore tan English riding boots that weren't made for the icy grounds of the city. _

_He followed her to a small café where she ordered a coffee and sat down in a seat and opened up her newly purchased copy of 'Catcher in the Rye'. _

_"Hello, Percy." Apollo said as he sat down in the seat across from her. She looked up and he saw that her eyes were red from tears. _

_Percy breathed out a slow breath with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Hey, Polo." She had said with a shaky smile. "So, I guess you're here to curse me or something."_

_ He saw the tears in her eyes and decided he wouldn't harm her, not now and not ever. _

_"I'm not going to curse you." He said gently. _

_That's when Percy started sobbing. Apollo had just watched her and waited until she was done. "I-I-I, I had tried to go to Santa Monica, Polo. I really tried but-but, I had gone with Luke and it was too late, we had al-al-already did it." She had said trying to stop crying. _

_"It's okay, Beauty, I forgive you." The Sun god said gently. _

_The demi-god looked up at him. "I want to do something for Olympus." She said. "I want to tell the gods what Kronos plans, I want to give you guys the upper hand in the battle." _

_"In two weeks, meet me here, Beauty and we'll do exactly that." He said. _

He never gave up on Percy, and every two weeks they would meet at that little café and she would talk about Kronos's plans. At one point when they parted Apollo would say 'I love you, Percy Jackson'. In his heart he knew that Percy belonged to him but, she was in love with the son of Hermes and it would only break Percy's heart. He hadn't had another child with his blood since before he met Percy. There was no one else for him.

" The council meeting is in order." Zeus said as he sat on his throne to Apollo's left. "Does Mrs. Castellan bring any news on Kronos?"Asked the god-king, honoring the old fashioned ways of Greece.

See, about a few millennia ago the Greeks honored gods and they decided if mortal were to share a meal and hearth with witnesses that would be a way of showing the gods the two wanted to marry. If the man and the virgin girl went to bed together and woke up together and the girl wasn't a virgin anymore and at least two people were there when they woke up and went about their day; they were married to our standards.

"No Father, she doesn't." Apollo said. Even Percy's dad cringed at 'Mrs. Castellan'.

For Percy to be unmarried to Luke he would have to die, and Apollo thought that was a wonderful idea.

And Apollo was swept away with another one of his memories of Percy.

_It was late afternoon and Apollo was already waiting for Percy at the café that they met at. Percy had said that she might be a little late getting there. She had said that one of the other demigods had a suspicion about her being a traitor. He was worried for the young girl he would always love but, he knew inside that she could take care of herself. _

_With a large amount of grace Percy walked smoothly into the small shop and sat down across from the god. She looked different, almost winded. Her hair was windblown and extremely crazy. Percy wore a black shirt and black jeans with her golden wedding band on her finger and a black motorcycle jacket with steel toed combat boots that were made for battle. _

_When Apollo's gaze met her eyes he saw that there was a bruise along her cheek bone and neck, as if she was in a fight, and nearly lost. The bruises were healing fast with Apollo's blessing of healing he had given her but, they still looked painful. _

_"What happened, Percy? Did he hit you?" He nearly screamed at her. _

_Percy spoke a sound then coughed, choking on air. "Just training, okay? It's nothing serious, leave it be." She nearly growled out at him._

_ Even after 5 years she was still a terrible liar; and that was a good and bad thing. _

_"Bull shit, Perc." He said. "Bull shit." _

_She had looked stunned, almost as if she didn't expect him to say that. That was only because usually when Percy had bruises and he questioned it he has eaten up her lies like they were candy._

_"Now," Apollo had said his eyes glowing, proving that he was angry. "Tell me the truth, Perseus, or I will, and I swear I will make you tell me." _

_Percy looked stunned but didn't say a word. Either she was really brave or very stupid. Apollo grabbed her wrist and let her out of the doo, leading her into the dark, dark alley that was several blocks away. _

_Once they were in the middle of the alley he spun Percy around and pinned her arms to her side, making her immobile. _

_"Tell me." Apollo said. _

_"No." Percy said, being stubborn and he could tell she was afraid of what he might do. _

_He grabbed her chin with his hand and kissed her irresistibly soft lips roughly, making Percy's knees weaken noticeably as she had kissed him back. _

_Apollo did want to stop kissing her even though he had to, even though he had just gotten her back in his arms. In his arms she could be safe, loved and cherished. What did Luke give her when she was in his arms? When she was most vulnerable, did he love her the way she deserved or did Luke use her and leave her in a corner? If it was any of the choices of Apollo's he would never leave Percy's side or even leave her alone. _

_He pulled away from Percy seeing that he would get his way, and he better reign in himself or he wouldn't stop. Apollo simply looked into the Godling's eyes and she slumped down onto the ground with her head and back against the wall._

_"You're not going to like this at all." Percy had said and sighed. "They want to create a next generation of god's as Olympus's down fall, as you know. In order to do that they need to- um, create the generation. And since Luke signed himself up as a vessel he thought that I could be the mother," _

_Apollo started to shake his head, knowing there was more. _

_"So, they thought that it would take only one night and Luke would put Kronos in control. Well, it didn't take just one night. Today is the one day they allowed me out of the room. And I just kept telling myself that it was Luke doing those, those things to me. But, every time I opened my eyes I would see gold instead of blue._

_"I wanted to scream or even kick but, I would give me away." She said shakily, but she wasn't going to cry right now, Apollo knew that for certain. "Polo, I don't want that. I don't want to live like that anymore. After the battle I'm going to pack my bags and leave and not look back." _

_Apollo could see the tears in her eyes, and he could feel his anger flare but, not at Percy. He was mad at himself for letting her go and follow Luke into that god forsaken place. Of course he wouldn't let it go, he wouldn't let her go. _

That was the last time he had seen Percy and he was afraid for her. Apollo knew that eventually Kronos would not let her out of his sight, like he did Rhea. And soon enough Percy might not want to see him anymore, soon enough she would just want to be with Luke, or Kronos, whichever person the body was at the moment.


End file.
